


These Little Moments - Marvel Ficlets

by Thats_Enzo_Or_Max_To_You



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlets, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Civil War, Post-Infinity War, Post-Relationship, Pre-Infinity War, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Short, Slash, free form, little moments, m/m - Freeform, onshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Enzo_Or_Max_To_You/pseuds/Thats_Enzo_Or_Max_To_You
Summary: All of these will just be little stories/ficlets from the MCU. Some will be related to others, while others will be stand-alone's. They'll probably jump around. Some will be more canon compliant than others. Most romance will be pretty mild, not always the main focus. I'll make general timeline and character notes at the start of each story. I suck at summaries, enjoy!





	1. Come Back to Me - Steve/Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a trigger warning here; this story is centered around a panic attack. I don't go into too great of detail, but just a heads up.
> 
> This one is set post-Civil War, pre-Infinity War. Also, Steve is staying with Bucky in Wakanda. During this time, Bucky and Steve are staying in the little place that Bucky is seen at during the Infinity War movie. Also, Bucky doesn't yet have his new arm; and they aren't exactly in a relationship either- but it could be read that way.

It’s 2:41am, Steve wakes with a start. An uneasy feeling washes over him. His first thought is, _“Something isn’t right.”_ Steve throws the sheets off of himself and quickly jumps out of bed. The feeling only intensifies. He exits his room in a haste and rushes down the hall; opening the only door on the right side of the hallway. Bucky’s room.

In the darkness, Steve can’t see that Bucky is sitting up and shaking like a brittle leaf in a harsh storm. However, he can clearly hear his friend’s labored breathing and whimpers of pain. He knows exactly what’s happening. Bucky’s had a nightmare about something he did as the Solider and it’s sent him into a panic attack. Not exactly an uncommon occurrence these days. 

“Bucky? Can you hear me?” Steve asks as he feels around the nightstand for the lamp. Once it’s found, he pulls on the little beaded cord to turn on the dim light. Steve carefully sits himself down in front of where Bucky is sitting up. Bucky’s eyes are wide open but Steve knows that he can’t see or hear him right now. “It’s okay, Bucky. You’re safe. Come back to me,” Steve calls out softly to his friend.

Nothing changes. Bucky isn’t responding to him. His shaking isn’t lessoning, he’s still struggling to breathe, and the whole episode itself is causing him pain. Steve slowly reaches over to tuck Bucky’s long, brown hair behind his ear. Bucky’s eyes move ever so slightly.

“You’re with me, Buck. You’re safe,” Steve coos, still moving his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“Steve?” Bucky asks, voice weak and hoarse. He’s clearly dazed but he is looking at Steve now. That’s encouraging progress. His breathing is still ragged, still shaking.

“It’s me, Buck. I’m right here,” Steve reassures him. Bucky’s right arm moves towards Steve just a bit, though it’s clear he’s still suffering from the paralysis side effect of his panic attack. “Do you want me to come closer?” Steve questions; never wanting to do anything that would make these attacks worse on his friend. Bucky nods, movements still very small.

Steve scoots closer to Bucky. Bucky manages to put his hand on Steve’s shoulder, shakily leaning his body against Steve’s. Steve gently puts his arms around Bucky’s shoulders; taking deep, even breaths in hopes that Bucky’s body will soon do the same.

Slowly, the tremors come to a stop and his breathing levels out. Steve doesn’t move, knowing it’s not very likely that Bucky’s paralysis has worn off enough for him to move comfortably. Sometimes it goes with the shaking, most times it’s the last thing to return to normal.

Steve doesn’t mind. He never has and never will. Bucky always took care of him when they were younger; whether it was an illness, an injury, or a fight he couldn’t win. Bucky gave up all kinds of things and countless hours just to take care of him. Now, it is his turn to look after Bucky. Bucky needs him just like how he needed Bucky all those years ago.

## ____________________________________________________

I know some people do not respond well to being touched or talked to during a panic attack, but I based Bucky's off of my own panic attacks. The only person that can bring me back to reality is my partner. They are able to touch me and talk to me. I can't really see or hear them, but their presence does eventually get noticed by my body. If Bucky suffered something similar, he would likely trust Steve enough to help him through it. That's what I am basing this off of. 

Thank you for reading!

\- Enzo


	2. Starting Small - Tony/Steve | Bucky/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Warning, I guess. If you haven't seen Infinity War. 
> 
> This one, again, no fully fledged romance. This one can be read as a Tony/Steve or a Bucky/Steve. Set Post-Infinity War. Just a little conversation that is brought on by Natasha.

Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers in the same room sounds like the start of a bad joke; but here they are; thanks to Natasha and Nebula. They’re in some hotel suite. A hotel that was once bustling. After Thanos snapping his fingers? Not so much. People still linger, but most have fled; panicked and scared. 

Steve is leaning against the couch, his arms crossed over his chest while he stares out the window. They’re up on the eighth floor. Tony is on the other side of room, quietly helping himself to the mini-bar. At some point, the TV was turned on and that’s supposedly got Tony’s attention for the time being.

The two girls are in the center of the room, just watching them; waiting for something to happen. Though, it seems like nothing is going to happen. Nat sighs softly to herself and makes her way over to Tony. He about jumps when he sees her right in front of him. Steve’s watching them, she knows that he is. He’s just watching in a way that makes it look like he isn’t.

“If we want a chance against Thanos, you two need to talk to each other,” the bleach blonde states, crossing her own arms and locking gazes with Tony. Tony turns away from her. “Thanos bleeds. You said it yourself. He’s not immortal. We can find a way to beat him. We just need to do it together.” Tony downs another small bottle of vodka before slamming the glass bottle down onto the table. It doesn’t break, but the sound makes Nebula jump and gets Steve to look over at them.

“He took Peter. That kid,” Tony pauses, taking an uneven breath. “That kid didn’t deserve that. I told him to go home. I told him- he didn’t listen to me.” Natasha finds herself at a loss for words. She hadn’t even known that Peter Parker had gotten involved in this mess. Nat looks around the room. When her sights meet Steve’s, Steve adjusts his positioning against the side of the couch and looks away.

“How do think Steve feels? Thanos took Bucky too,” Nat replies just above a whisper. Steve could hear that she was talking, but couldn’t understand what she’d said. Tony spares a glance over his shoulder at Steve, only to quickly return his attention to the TV; deciding to ignore Natasha if she has anything else to say.

Instead, Nat turns away and returns to Nebula’s side. She just hopes what she said is enough to plant the seed for them to start talking again. Steve isn’t one to hold grudges, not like Tony is. But Steve reacts to things quite differently than he normally would whenever Bucky is involved.

After a few more minutes of silence, aside from the television, Steve quietly crosses the room to stand near Tony. Tony keeps his eyes trained on the TV screen, clearly aware that Steve is there but deciding to pretend like he isn’t.

“I’m sorry about Peter,” Steve offers softly, earning Tony’s attention. Tony is stunned, albeit momentarily.

“I’m sorry about Bucky,” is Tony’s equally as quiet reply. Steve gives him a small, appreciative smile before mentally going, _“screw this,”_ and putting his arms around Tony. To everyone’s surprise, and delight, Tony hugs Steve back tightly.

“We’re getting them back,” Steve states as they part. Tony looks at him, a newly rekindled determination clear in his eyes.

“Yes. We are.”


End file.
